


Like A Handprint On My Heart

by PepperF



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperF/pseuds/PepperF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or, Five Drabbles That Clearly Illustrate The Fact That Jeff Winger Is Not At All Sentimental It’s Just That People Read Too Much Into Things Sometimes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Handprint On My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey look I didn't even post this here. *posts*

There’s a purple pen in the jar on his bookshelf. If anyone asks – not that they will, because no one’s that paranoid, not even the Study Group – he’s fully prepared to casually shrug it off as just having migrated there somehow, you know how pens do that, no of course he doesn’t remember putting it there, and yeah, it’s probably one of Annie’s, she can have it back if she wants. It’s not like it’s important. It’s just a cheap purple gel grip pen that cost maybe a dollar at Staples. She has dozens of them. It doesn’t mean anything.

—

In a small bowl on his dresser, amongst a dozen other little knickknacks, there’s a tiny purple button. He found it under his chair in the study room after the “bottle episode”, and held onto it, meaning to give it to Annie because she’s particular about her clothes and also thrifty, so no doubt she’d want to sew it back on. Then he forgot about it. He found it again in a pocket a while later and put it into the bowl so it wouldn’t go astray. He’ll give it back at some point, when he remembers. It’s meaningless, trivial.

—

Greendale is totally disorganized, and he had to repeat Biology during his summer break that one year, which is why he keeps a couple of binders packed with all the notes she’s ever given him. It’s economy of effort: he attends the classes and passes his own exams, thank you very much, but Annie takes the best notes, plus she organizes them really well, so as a revision aid, they’re much better than his own scrawly, doodle-covered pages. And yeah, okay, he passed most of those classes some time ago, but again, this is Greendale. It’s purely a sensible precaution.

—

He would totally throw away the photo set from the mall if he wasn’t afraid of Annie hitting the roof if she found out he hadn’t kept them. They’re really dumb, from one of those booths that teenage girls love so much, but Jeff is categorically not a teenage girl, so he protested the whole way. The photos are terrible. Annie is pulling silly faces, which is cute, but he looks concussed or something, and the pose is awkward because the booth was so tiny she had to sit in his lap. He’d really just like to forget the whole experience.

—

He doesn’t notice that she’s messed with his phone until she calls him from DC and her face comes up, instead of just her name. He won’t bother changing it, because it’s not important. Besides, it’s a nice photo – she has a bright smile and sparkling eyes, her hair in pigtails, and his apartment in the background so she probably took it on the last morning before she left. It’s a good memory for when he’s feeling bleh and counting the weeks until she’s back. So when he blurts out “Miss you”, it’s not sentiment, it’s a statement of fact.


End file.
